


Scourgifies and Their Improper Application

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius <em>really</em> wants to rim Remus; Remus is rather nervous over the disgusting details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourgifies and Their Improper Application

Remus shivered as he stepped out of the shower. The water had gone cold long minutes ago, but he couldn't bring himself to step out. Not until he wasn't absolutely _positive_ that every centimeter he could reach was clean: outside and... _in_. 

A small twinge from his arse told Remus that he might have overdone it a bit. But tonight was the night. After  _months_ of Sirius absolutely  _begging_ him, Remus was finally giving in and letting Sirius do something to him that Remus really, really could  _never_ imagine doing to Sirius.

He was going to let Sirius lick his arsehole.

Remus shuddered again, even as he glanced around the bathroom for his hand mirror. He didn't know why Sirius wanted to do this so bad. At first Remus had thought Sirius just wanted Remus to return the favor, which was why he was pushing it so hard. But sometimes late at night, hands wrapped around each other's arousals, Sirius would whisper to Remus how much he wanted to, how hot it made him thinking about putting his tongue...  _there_ ... Judging by Sirius' lack of stamina on such occasions, he really did think it was hot. Somehow. 

Sirius started banging on the door just as Remus found his mirror. Ignoring him, Remus held the mirror behind him with one hand and parted his arsecheeks with the other. Hell. It was still... brownish. It looked dirty. 

In a panic, Remus scrambled around the loo for his wand. Sirius' pounding at the door was getting more insistent. “Easter hols'll be over by the time you get out here!”

Pointing his own wand at his arse, Remus muttered the first cleaning spell that came to mind: “Scourgify.”

“Fucking hell!” Remus' shout echoed off the bathroom walls. He dropped his wand to the floor, clutching at his arse. It _stung_. Merlin's hairy left nut, it fucking _burned_. It felt like the skin was being stripped away the inside and out of his arse.

The banging on the door stopped and it swung open, revealing a panicking Sirius. “Remus?”

Remus moaned, clutching his arse and curled rather pathetically on the tiled floors. “Sirius... balm...”

Immediately Sirius was there at his side, dropped down to his knees and wand out. Luckily for them Madame Pomfrey had taken a liking to Sirius and started teaching him some of the spells she used on Remus after full moons. A quick flick of Sirius' wand later, and Remus' arsehole was feeling worlds better.

“Thanks,” he tried to mumble, snuffling his red face into Sirius' lap. “Sorry-”

“What were you thinking?” Sirius' voice was harsh, but his hands gentle: caressing Remus' bum lovingly.

“Tried to scourgify my... you know,” Remus grumbled. He kept his face carefully buried in Sirius lap, opting not to look up and witness Sirius' reaction to this. “It was... brown. Dirty-looking.”

Remus couldn't see Sirius' face, though he did feel him quietly sigh and tense above him. Without a word from Sirius, Remus found himself being scooped up into his arms, carried bodily back to Sirius' bed. He allowed himself a small smile as Sirius threw him down onto the mattress, gazing up shyly at Sirius through the soft brown fringe that fell in his eyes. Sirius was gazing back at him, adoring grin lighting up his face.

“You, Messer Moony,” Sirius positioned himself on top of Remus, bearing down on him on all fours, “are a plonker.”

Remus giggled as Sirius attacked his neck, erections stirring as their squirming turned quickly to rutting, and teasing nips and kisses more passionate. Soon, Remus found himself rolling over on his stomach, panting and eager for Sirius' fingers to stretch him open.

He had forgotten almost entirely about his earlier embarrassment and trepidations when he felt a soft wetness lick at his entrance. He yelped, trying to scurry forward and away from Sirius' questing tongue. But Sirius' hands were gripping his arse fiercely, and his thighs were Remus' own.

“Sirius. Sirius, don't. It's... it's...”

“ _Delicious_.” Sirius' breath was hot on Remus' arse, lips tracing the reverent word against Remus' twitching pucker. Remus gasped, hips twitching involuntarily against the sheets as a spike of arousal went through his system. The way Sirius had said that, and the way his mouth had felt so warm against Remus...

He canted his hips back, burying his face into his arms and duvet as he felt it burning red. Sirius' tongue lapped at him again, gently. Remus squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut harder. It felt... his arse clenched reflexively as Sirius pressed his tongue harder against it, lapping at him with more and more insistent strokes. It felt _good_. Really, really good.

Remus hadn't realized he had moaned out loud until Sirius pulled back, nuzzling against Remus' arse lovingly. “You like it?”

In a rush Remus' earlier trepidations came back. “I... do you?”

Without a word from Sirius, Remus found his hand being manhandled until it touched against Sirius' erection. He gasped, stroking at it awkwardly. Sirius' groan gave him all the answer he needed. “I _love_ it,” Sirius breathed, releasing Remus' hand as he bent back down to press his nose to Remus' hole. He lapped at it more rapidly, causing Remus to whimper and press his face harder against the duvet, hands clenching and unclenching in pleasure.

“So good,” Sirius was mumbling nonsense against Remus' arse between licks. “Just want,” Remus keened and cried out as Sirius pressed his lips against Remus' hole and sucked hard, “ _inside...”_

Remus' entire body trembled as he felt Sirius' tongue breach him, fucking in and out only twice before Remus was coming, leaking cock trapped between his stomach and duvet, messing the sheets as his release rushed out of him. He found he could only groan weakly and lie there as Sirius continued to run his tongue along Remus' twitching arsehole, until a moment later Sirius stopped moving and sighed.

Blinking, Remus glanced back, surprised to see Sirius had come. He held a hand down, tugging Sirius up to him and snuggling his face into Sirius' chest. His face still felt too red to look Sirius in the eye.

“You liked it?” Remus asked, fingertips brushing curiously over Sirius' flaccid penis. Above him, Sirius groaned and pressed a kiss to Remus' hair.

“Loved it,” he murmured. “You came 'round, too,” Sirius continued on to teased.

Remus shoved half-heartedly at Sirius' chest with an embarrassed groan before relaxing into it. So maybe it hadn't been quite as terrible as he had thought.

He still didn't really want to return the favor.

 

 


End file.
